


Quickly

by MomoMisfortune



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMisfortune/pseuds/MomoMisfortune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Remember why you are here. I don’t have all night.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quickly

**Author's Note:**

> Since my last fanfic got good reviews I wrote another one. (~￣▽￣)~

Lance Corporal Levi’s wet hair stuck to his face. He was dressed in nothing but a pair of pants. He held a towel in his right hand and walked over to his bed. As he was about to sit down he heard a knock on his door. He looked out the window and could see that the sun had set completely. “Just in time,” he thought to himself. He walked over to the door and opened it.

“Corporal Levi, sir.” Eren Jaeger stood in front of him as stiff as a board.

“Hurry up and get in here, Jaeger.” Levi demanded. Eren did as he said and walked past him into the room. The older man leaned out the door to make sure the hallway was empty then proceeded to shut and lock it. He folded the towel that he still held in his hand and set it on top of a dresser that was in the corner of the bedroom. Eren stood close to the window facing the outside. Levi came up behind him and placed a hand on his waist. The younger boy jumped.

“Remember why you are here. I don’t have all night.” Levi turned Eren around and looked up at him. He twitched his eye with frustration. Eren suddenly felt his legs give way as his superior kicked the backs of his knees and pushed him down. When Eren hit the floor Levi grabbed the teen’s chin and lifted his face up. “That’s better.”

“Sir...” Eren spoke softly. He opened his mouth to say something but he couldn’t find the words. His face turned red and he looked off to the side to avoid the grey eyes that stared down at him. Levi, who still held onto Eren’s face, lifted the teen’s head up close to his crotch. Eren looked back up at the older man. His corporal brushed his mouth with his thumb softly, tracing his lips.

“Eren...” Levi stroked Eren’s cheek. Eren suddenly wrapped his arms around the corporal’s waist and buried his face in his crotched. He breathed in then tugged the man’s pants down to reveal his erection. Levi watched as Eren started to lick the tip and then trace his tongue up and down his length. The older man grabbed on to the back of Eren’s head and grunted. He did not like to be messed with. The teen began to take him into his mouth, starting with just the tip. He swirled his tongue around the head then proceeded to take him in further. He moved his head back and forth slowly then started to pick up speed. He traced his tongue against the length and sucked as hard as he could.

“Nn..fuck, Jaeger.” Eren was pleased to hear the slight moans coming from his superior. He could hardly take it anymore and he reached down to touch himself. He pulled his pants down and began to stroke his erection. Levi caught sight of him doing this. He grinned. “What? Do you enjoy sucking me off so much you have to touch yourself?”

Eren didn’t say anything as he continued, wanting to hear more noises coming from the older man’s lips. Levi’s body started to tremble from the pleasure. “Fuck, he is getting good at this,” he thought to himself. He quickly pulled out from Eren’s mouth. Eren looked up at him confused. He suddenly found himself being pulled up from the floor. Levi dragged him over to the bed and bent him over, pushing Eren’s face into the soft sheets. Eren let out a small gasp as the corporal slide his pants down. Levi brought two of his fingers up to his mouth and coated them in saliva before moving them down to the teen’s entrance and sliding them both in at the same time.

“Nnnn w-wait...” Eren moaned.

“No,” Levi hissed. He pulled his fingers out after only what felt like a few seconds. “I can’t wait any longer.” He grabbed his cock and moved to position himself against Eren’s entrance. He wasted no time as he pushed himself inside and grabbed tightly onto the teen’s hips. He proceeded to slam into him as hard as he could with each trust. He could feel Eren’s body shiver with pleasure as he heard him whimper beneath him.

“Nngghh L-Leevviiiii...” The teen was trying hard to repress his voice. They were not in his basement bedroom this time. They were in the corporal’s bedroom. He wanted to make sure nobody would hear them.

“How does it feel, Jaeger?” Levi panted as he continued to pound into the teen. He bent over and whispered into Eren’s ear. “Tell me.”

“Aaahhh...g-goooddd...” Eren started to breathe more heavily. He could tell Levi was trying to get him to scream out in pleasure. He held onto the bed sheets tightly and bit his lip to help muffle his cries. He could feel tears starting to form in his eyes. The older man began to nibble away at the teen’s neck. Leaving traces that he had been there. The corporal could feel the teen tighten around him as he was about to finish.

Levi dug his nails into Eren’s hips as he slammed into him one last time before releasing inside of him. Eren held his hands over his mouth to prevent any noise from escaping his lips as he came onto the sheets. He could feel the corporal slowly slide out of him. Levi bent back over and planted kisses on the teen’s back. Eren turned his head around so his eyes would meet with the older man’s. When Eren had his attention Levi leaned in and pushed his lips against the teen’s.

“I will allow you to sleep in here tonight,” Levi broke away from the kiss. “but tomorrow you will clean these sheets. You’ve made quite a mess.” Eren’s face turned red from embarrassment.

“Y-yes Corporal Levi! Sir!” Eren replied. Levi nudged Eren and both of them laid side by side in the bed. It wasn’t long before they found themselves able to fall asleep.


End file.
